<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Silence Speaks Volumes by lucanfuckoff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983100">Your Silence Speaks Volumes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucanfuckoff/pseuds/lucanfuckoff'>lucanfuckoff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Quiet Sex, Sleep, Sleeping Bag Sex, Sleeping Together, Smut, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucanfuckoff/pseuds/lucanfuckoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sky and Twilight have some fun in a sleeping bag while trying not to wake anyone else up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Linkcest, SS Link/TP Link, Sky/Twilight (Legend of Zelda), Skylight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Silence Speaks Volumes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Shhhhhhhhh, just try to be quiet and don't wake anyone up.' Sky responded with a nod as they huddled under the cover of their shared sleeping bag. The radiant warmth of the nearby campfire basked against their faces until they neared. Lips latched onto each other, sharing a chaste kiss before pulling apart. Blue eyes stared at Sky, Twilight smiled as he awed in his beauty. He whispered, 'You're beautiful.'</p><p> </p><p>Twilight's arms snaked around Sky, circling behind his neck to pull him closer as he leaned into the second kiss, being cautious to not let their sounds echo off the cave walls. Sky's fingers found their way into Twilight's dusty-blonde hair, pulling against the back of his head to deepen their love.</p><p> </p><p>Sky paused as his eyes looked up. Checking in on Time and Wild, he noticed they appeared sound asleep in their sleeping bag before he continued with Twilight. Their tongues dipped around within one another, savouring the lingering taste of Wild's dinner. An occasional chatter rang through their skulls as their teeth bumped.</p><p> </p><p>As their breath ran out, Sky retreated from the kiss and pulled back to quietly gasp for air. Meanwhile, Twilight's hands had found their way underneath Sky's nightclothes, the soft pads of his fingers traced upwards until reaching his heart. His palm hovered over the smooth skin, feeling the thump of each racing beat as the other hand reached around his back. Twilight's warm palm passed over the cool skin, Sky revelled in the heat it brought to his body.</p><p> </p><p>The soothing touch from Twilight circled Sky’s tired frame, bringing him warmth as he leaned closer.</p><p> </p><p>'Oh!' Twilight quietly cooed in the other's ear as his brow quirked. Sky's arousal from the prior kissing had rushed to his groin, his cock strained tightly against his underwear prompting the other to press himself into the aching member. Sky writhed into the teasing pressure, craving for more. The worries of being heard by the other were washed away by the new intoxicating sensations that overwhelmed his mind. Twilight continued his hip rocking into Sky as he felt his own blood travel south. A sudden touch at Sky’s tip let a squeak be released from between his lips.</p><p> </p><p>'Shhhh...shhh.shh!' Twilight murmured into the other's ear before pulling Sky' head in towards himself, silencing his moans against his chest. Twilight’s hip continued to gyrate against Sky as he reached full mast, the undersides of their cocks rubbing against one another. A light rustling of layers of fabric gliding emanated from between them as they settled into a gentle and steady rhythm that Twilight led.</p><p> </p><p>'Mmmmmmmmmmph,' Twilight quietly moaned whilst biting against his lip. He leaned down, seeking and finding soft, smooth skin on Sky's forehead where he rested his lips to hush himself. He glanced up at Time and Wild, hearing movement from where they slept, Twilight paused as Wild turned in his sleep, cuddling against Time and resting his head in the crook of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>‘Phew’, Twilight thought to himself as he continued to reciprocate against Sky who whimpered and teared at the pain of desperation. A deep azure glow was reflecting off Sky’s forehead, light from the luminescent ore that bathed the cave with a blue lustre bounced off the sheen of sweat above his brow. He felt the excruciating flux of heat surge through his body, the sleeping bag that provided much needed warmth before became hot and suffocating as the tension built at the base of his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Gentle fingers found their way around one of Sky’s wrists as they pulled apart, guiding his hand to palm at Twilight’s clothed erection before he himself reached out to fondle at Sky’s. They both delighted in the heat radiating off their lengths before Sky began to thumb at the damp patch at the tip of Twilight’s cock. His sudden desperation to howl was quelled by his lips resting on Sky and by diverting his focus back onto him. Twilight began to mirror the other’s movements, his thumb drawing circles around Sky’s tip as Sky did to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Their ministrations slowed at Sky’s languid touch. A fingertip gingerly traced Twilight from tip to base and back only to be followed by the dusty-blonde's digit against his own member. Sky's tease was as hopelessly agonising as it was gentle and quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Their heads had pulled apart to re-examine their surroundings, only to see Wild and Time where they were last left. Others, further away in the cavernous surrounding, seemed similarly undisturbed.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling confident they had not been heard yet, their attention returned to each other once again. Lust-filled pairs of blue orbs stared intently at one another as they anticipated the next move. Sky's finger crawled their way from Twilight's base to tip and beyond, reaching the waistband of his underwear, coming to a halt, waiting for Twilight to mirror the same action. A large grin painted across Twilight's face silently signally to the other of their readiness as his own hand prepared to release Sky from his confines.</p><p> </p><p>Twilight was the first to feel the supple touch of Sky against his erection, only for him to repeat the same action against Sky. Under their fingertips, they caressed the different textures along their cocks, running over each expanded vein of the heated member. Sky heard a sharp exhale from the other as his thumb ghosted over the moist tip only for Twilight to grasp at his wrist, retaking control.</p><p> </p><p>The duet of their breaths were deep and fast, certainly audible to those in the cave beyond the temperate whoosh of the night breeze. Twilight was guiding Sky to reveal his dick, manoeuvring his hand to release his aching length from its fabric confines. The material stretched to its limits to allow Twilight's endowment to be freed, the tip now resting against the base of Sky's stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Twilight exhausted a sigh of relief as the tension against his cock was released, a gentle smile curled on his face as he relived freedom. He then steered Sky to similarly release his erection, nearly as long as Twilight's but with a touch more girth. The palm glided over his cock, slick from his own weeping, giving himself an enchanting tease that sent his head rolling back.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling the fabric away from himself, the pair could finally feel each other without obstruction. Their slick smooth skin caressed one another as Sky's palm gripped the two shafts together with Twilight's hand on top. They rocked their hips together as their cocks grazed, both of them sensing each undulation along the underside of their erections. Sky's hand was pumping at them both with a tight grip, the pace held back by Twilight's grasp.</p><p> </p><p>'Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh,' Sky liberates a moan with total disregard for those nearby, filling the cave interior with a cacophony that echoed. Both were revelling in the pooling and coiling of of heat within their abdomen, as they drove themselves closer to the edge. The hand pumping along their length grew increasing fervent as their arousal approached their peak.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them tried to remain quiet, but nothing was able to dampen their ragged breathing or the loud rustling of their sleeping bag. Twilight was beginning to sense Sky's cock twitching against his own, only for him to follow suit. He pulled Sky close as he bit down on his own lips, trying every last measure to make sure they won't be discovered.</p><p> </p><p>Only several pumps and thrusts more was enough to send the pair over the edge. The orgasm crashed over them and seemed relentless. Sky whimpered and his body wracked as Twilight's grip on his hand continued to milk them both, drawing out the euphoria and eking out every last drop.</p><p> </p><p>The heated cum had smothered the inside of their sleeping bag white, splatters were strewn across the own bodies, on their clothes, on their hands and adhered them together where they touched. Twilight's desperate containment of his wolfish howl saw drooling along his face as he heavily breathed between his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>'I love you.' Sky gently whispered into the other's ear as their climax retracted, the grip on their cocks released as they withdrew from the intensity.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Bonk*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>'Ow!'</p><p> </p><p>Twilight felt something strike at his head as he calmed from his climax. From beyond their ragged breathing, he hears the snicker of a familiar voice as a vial of Stealth Potion rolled in front of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>'People want to sleep, you know.' Time dejectedly expressed his displeasure.</p><p> </p><p>Sky and Twilight both glanced up seeing Time and Wild laid on their stomachs, heads cradled in their hands, watching them intently. Seeing Time's stoic expression and the contrasting grin on Wild's face, he instinctively pulled Sky towards his chest, hiding him from the embarrassment and he mischievously smiled back at them.</p><p> </p><p>Wild looked at Time, 'Maybe you do, old man. I'm joining them.'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>